Life After Beth
by tohimwithlove
Summary: "Do you want to keep her?" Hope drenching in my voice that he feels the same as me. He breathes out "Eight months ago, I would've said no in a heartbeat" he pauses " but now that she's finally here . . . "
1. New Beggining

Life After Beth

Chapter One: New Beggining

"She's beautiful." I hear Noah Puckerman , the father of my daughter say to me. " Just like her mother."

A long silence overcomes the two of us.

"Do you want to keep her?" Hope drenching in my voice that he feels the same as me.

He breathes out "Eight months ago, I would've said no in a heartbeat" he pauses, " but now that she's finally here . . . " His voice drifts off and he turns to me. I look back at him.

"I want to keep her."

Four days later . . .

"We're here !" I hear my mom say excitedly as we pull into the driveway of the house that I would've though I would never return to. I watch from the backseat as Puck jumps at the sound of my mom's voice. I look over beside me. Beth Puckerman , my daughter , was sound asleep. It's funny how easy it is for me to call her my daughter and me her mother. I loved her from the very first moment I saw her . She was beautiful. I jerk out of thought as the backdoor opens and Puck carefully unbuckles Beth's car seat. It's amazing how someone as awful as him , could be so gentle and sweet. Correction, Pucks not awful at all , that's just what people see him as. But they don't see what I see.

I join my family outside of the car as we walk to the front door. My mom stops and turns towards us. " I just want you guys to know that this is a new beginning for all of us and the things that I have said and done in the past , I hope you will be to forgive me. I want to be here for you guys and Beth. We're all family now." She ends with a smile and watery eyes. I've missed her so much it hurts. I walk up to her and give her a hug. " I love you mom." I whisper to her. She pulls away and looks into my eyes. "I love you too" She looks over my shoulder " and I love you Puck as well". I turn around to see Puck awkwardly smile at her. I laugh. He was so cute when he didn't know what to say . But I knew my mom understood.

"Okay , enough with the tears." My mom sniffs and wipes her eyes. "Lets get Beth out of this hot air" She smiles and continues to the door , keys in hand. I can really tell she's changed. The divorce from my dad must've have really made her think about her life and who needs to be in it. She's lost a part of her life to gain two more blessings to share it with. I don't know if Puck could be qualified as a blessing at this point but without him , there would have never been Beth. She's my life now , our life now, and right now , I wouldn't have asked for anything differently.


	2. Author's Note

Life After Beth

Author's Note

I feel as though I began "Life After Beth" a little confusing. Chapter One , kind of reflects back on/ starts on the finale episode "Journey" , when Puck and Quinn are looking through the window at Beth. I kind of forgot to include a little bit of info on that, but hopefully this clear up any confusion, if there was any (: ALSO , I just want to say that I own nothing in this story but the plot. ALL RIGHTS go to FOX ? & ALSO, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter ! Chapter two will be up soon !

HAPPY READING.

-tohimwithlove


	3. Without Me

Life After Beth

Chapter Two: Without Me

It had been six weeks since the birth of Beth , and I had gotten no sleep. I open my eyes to the sound of her cries. I roll over , the clock read 3 AM , right on time. I feel hot breathe on my neck and an arm around my waist. Puck. It was the summer and my mom was allowing him to stay with us however long he wanted. Very surprising that she let us sleep in the same bed , but we weren't complaining. Of course his mom wasn't to hot about the situation , but knowing Puck , he could care less. He wanted to spend as much time with Beth as possible since we don't live together. But that was always the main topic of our conversations. "Ya know , I'm trying to save up so we can get our own place." he would say. Don't get me wrong, I'm totally for it , I just know that's going to be awhile considering that he just started working at Sheet'N Things and I'm pretty sure he's still paying for the cost of slashing those Vocal Adrenaline kids tires. But like I tell him , there's no need to rush.

I waited a couple seconds before I tried to get up, but was pulled back.

"I got her" he says. I smile.

"Thanks babe." Laying back down I can feel his weight being lifted from the bed. Right now , I honestly can't explain how much I'm in love with him. He's changed so much since Beth has been born and he's such a great father. I think he strives so hard to be perfect for Beth because his father wasn't that great. But that's a story for another day. I suddenly realized Beth wasn't crying anymore . I smile to myself. I wish she would quit crying that fast when I get up and get her. She's a daddy's girl already . . .

"Oh , look how cute you look!" I say to her. Everyone says she looks exactly like me , but I believe she takes after her dad .

"Babe ! Hurry up." I hear Puck yell from the living room. We have summer practice already for glee club, but I don't care, anything to get out of the house is fine with me. As I carry Beth to the living room, Puck jogs past me. "Where are you going? You were just rushing me to come out."

"I forgot to brush my teeth ." This is what he does every morning, but it's always something different. I forgot my shoe , I forgot my socks , I forgot my underwear! One day its going to be I forgot Beth and then we'll really have a problem.

"We're in the car" I yell back to him. I get Beth all buckled in and hop in the passenger seat. Puck gets in the car.

"Did you lock the door ?" I ask .

"Yeah , it's locked."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Don't you think you should check?"

"No , I think we're good" he cranks up the car.

"Just go check."

"Damnit Quinn!" He annoyingly gets out the car. " Language!" I yell back at him. I really don't want Beth exposed to that kind of language. No matter if she's only six weeks old. I watch him open door , take a quick look back at me , and then lock it . I laugh. What would he possibly do without me.

After dropping off Beth with Puck's mom . . .

"Sorry we're late . Someone forgot to brush their teeth." I say walking into the glee club room, followed by some laughs.

" She's talking about Beth!" Puck said with a smile and sitting down beside me, automatically putting his arm around me.

"It's fine you guys" Mr. Schuester says with a laugh.

"But don't make it a habit" Rachel quickly adds in. I roll my eyes.

"So how's Beth?" Mercedes chirps in. Before I could open my mouth, Puck says " She's perfect. The most perfect little girl ever." I notice how everyone smiles at how Puck speaks of his daughter. When he says things like that , it makes me love him even more.

"That's really great Puck." Mr. Schuester says with a smile. " But lets get to work !"

" What you got for us today ? "


End file.
